Harrison
Harrison is a Magic Camp camper at Camp Campbell. He is usually seen performing a variety of magic tricks, ranging from simple illusions to unexplained anomalous occurrences. He has an occasional rivalry with Nerris. Appearance Harrison has clean unkempt brown hair and wears a black top hat with a silver strip. He has olive green eyes and an upward curving nose. Harrison wears a formal outfit befitting his profession. He wears a yellow dress undershirt beneath a black leather vest and a black tie, along with white gloves. He wears black jeans with visible pockets and a pair of black dress shoes. In "The Order of the Sparrow," his Native American wear consists of a dark brown vest, light brown pants along with dark brown boots. Accompanied by the red markings on both sides of his face along with a single feathered striped headband on his head. His Indian wear consists of a turban with a red gem on the middle and a single purple feather sticking out of the top, with matching long-sleeved shirt and pants. In "Cult Camp," his "ascension form" consists of his usual attire but with the color palette swapped with different shades of white. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," he is seen wearing his usual attire but with a striped scarf that has the same color scheme as his outfit on. The scarf also clearly resembles a Hufflepuff scarf from Harry Potter Personality Harrison is originally shown to be rather humble in his work. He often finds himself to be a victim to Nurf. He has a deep respect for magic and enjoys presenting his skills to others. Most of the campers are confused and astounded by his more complex tricks, but he often receives criticism for his incompetence in controlling their effects. In Mind Freakers, Harrison expresses a much more nefarious personality. He takes delight in bewildering Neil with the magic trick he performed on Max and is generally mysterious about his methods. He also takes offense to Neil's criticism of his supposedly fake abilities, evidenced by how the trick performed on Max was intended for Neil himself, possibly in an act of revenge. Although he cares for his peers, Harrison can be consumed by his arrogance, placing people like Max and Nerris in potentially fatal danger in order to prove his own capabilities. Harrison can also be very persuasive and uses it to his advantage, able to make the other campers turn against Neil's philosophies while maintaining his own positive attitude. In "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak," they show that Harrison is once again prideful and confident about his magic abilities, while also showing that he is typically sheepish and harmless when it comes to anything else. This can be concluded from when Nerris insulted him by saying he should be a dwarf because "they're dumb and ugly just like his face," and his only response was merely feeling hurt by her comment, admitting that her insult was successful in making him feel bad by telling her that "Yeah, that one hurt," and optimistically saying that his mother tells him he'll grow into his looks (as if to reassure himself). This exchange implies he is relatively harmless when it comes to things that aren't related to his magic, because instead of using a magic trick to spitefully get back at her and then act smug afterwards (which were ways he acted in "Mind Freakers," when his magical ability was questioned) he relatively stayed calm and acted decently towards her, while even being a surprisingly good enough sport by owning up to her accomplishment in hurting his feelings. Powers and Abilities In "Mascot," Harrison makes a rabbit disappear into his hat. Upon David asking him to bring it back, he says "Oh, I don't know how. This is kind of why I'm here," alluding to the fact that he isn't sure how to reverse all of his spells. This is further confirmed in "Parents' Day," when his parents, upon being questioned on him, yell "he made his brother disappear." Initially, he is shown to be a prime target for Nurf's bullying, finding himself teased and beaten in most scenes featuring him. Besides Nurf, Nerris shares a bitter hatred towards Harrison, likely due to their conflicting interpretations of magic. Nerris always criticizes Harrison's incompetence, while Harrison occasionally places Nerris in harm's way, such as pushing her in the lake in "The Order of the Sparrow." Harrison is inexperienced, but skillful, with his magic tricks. However, he is shown to accidentally make dire situations worse as a result of his inexperience. In "Camp Cool Kidz," he attempts to aid Ered and Nikki against Max by casting a stream of fire, but unintentionally lights David on fire instead. In his attributed episode "Mind Freakers," Harrison's magic skills are proven to be much more than mere illusions but are instead genuinely anomalous in nature. When demonstrating his powers by forcing Max to regurgitate a chain of cloth, indigestible materials, and assorted objects from around the camp, Neil is left baffled, and obsesses with finding a means of explaining this anomaly. While the other campers (including Nurf and Nerris) are impressed with this feat, Neil begins to hate Harrison, and Max becomes terrified of him after the traumatic experience. Trivia * His name may be a reference to Harry Houdini ("Harry's son"). Alternately, it may be a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(character) Harry Potter]. * His appearance bears a striking resemblance to Bill Cypher from Gravity Falls * In Mind Freakers, he is shown to take Nikki under his wing, offering to teach her what he knows about magic. ** Soon after, Nikki is shown to have learned a card trick from him. She then offers to show it to Neil. * Although he is confident in his ability to do magic, he is also shown to admit when he is wrong, or he messed up. This is exampled in "Mind Freakers," when Nikki shows amazement at his milk and newspaper. He states, "Well, this isn't really how the trick is supposed to work." ** When Nikki proceeds to ask him how he did it, he says, "That's kinda just like... normal physics." ** This is exampled once again in the episode, when he says, "Yes, and it would have been even better if it had happened to Neil, as I intended." * He has two parents, a mother and a father, who are both scared of Harrison because of his abilities to do unexplainable and powerful things with his magic. ** In a panic, they yell, "He made his brother disappear!" They then sent him to Camp Campbell, thinking it would help him hone his magical abilities so that he could bring his brother back. * Harrison has a slight accent to his voice, despite neither of his parents having an accent. ** It is presumably Israeli, as his voice actor, Yotam Perel, was born in Israel. * According to Jordan Cwierz, Harrison would go to Durmstrang. However, if he were a Hogwarts student, he would most likely be a Hufflepuff. This is referenced in A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever, in which he wears a black and yellow scarf, Hufflepuff's house colors.Tweet from Jordan Cwierz and Yssa Badiola * It is shown that even though Harrison can make things and even people disappear, he doesn't know how to bring them back. This is first shown in the episode "Mascot", when he made a rabbit disappear, but replies with "I don't know how. That's kinda why I'm here" after David asks him to bring it back. This was later shown again in "Parents' Day" after his mom stated that he made his brother disappear and hasn't made him come back. References